


suptober20

by idacarvalli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is Dad, Crazy, Gen, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), dean likes kansas because ofc he does, dust in the wind, everyone has fun, for prompts, for suptober20 on tumblr!!, i wrote this in like ten minutes leave me alone, implied seileen, jack is babie, supernatural freeform, tfw is happy omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idacarvalli/pseuds/idacarvalli
Summary: a collection of works for the suptober20 challenge on tumblr!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. dust in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i'm participating in the suptober20 challenge on tumblr, hosted by winchester-reload. i posted these fics originally on my supernatural blog @trenchcas so you can find them there, but these are just drabbles i spent like ten minutes on so they kinda suck heads up. mostly just fluff, maybe some angst.  
> this is for day one, on the road again!

Sam shrugged on his hoodie, pushing the door of the bunker ajar. It was drafty outside, the chilly winter air rustling up leaves that lay dead on the ground. Sam squinted his eyes against the harsh sting of the wind, looking for the car. 

It was parked up the road, and three figures stood next to it. Sam, of course, could make them out easily as Dean, Cas, and Jack. They were talking over the hood of the car, voices soft under the sound of Jack’s obnoxious slurping. It was incredibly loud- Sam could hear it from here.

He made quickly to join the trio beside the Impala; Jack put down his drink quickly, looking guilty. “Sorry,” he said quickly, before walking over to a trash bin on the other side of the road. 

Sam watched him go for a moment before turning to Dean and Cas. “A case?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” said Dean, handing him clippings from a newspaper. 

Sam read it hurriedly. “Local man found drained of blood in nightclub restroom.”

“That’s gotta be a vamp,” Dean said. Sam handed the articles to Cas, who passed them to Jack once he had come back from the trash. 

“Do you want to come with us?” asked Cas.

“You know I wouldn’t miss it on team bonding time,” he chuckled in reply. This earnt him an amused look from Dean. “What?” 

Dean looked affronted. “Nothing,” he said. And then, in a low voice, he added. “I’d thought you might want more Eileen bonding time.”

“You’re the worst.”

“What does that mean?” asked Jack, looking from Cas to Sam to Dean, thoroughly confused. 

“Nothing- _nothing_ ,” said Cas, shooing off Dean and his smug smirks. “It doesn’t matter, Jack.”

Jack still looked very lost.

Sam let out a short, huffy laugh. “Well, we don’t have all year, guys.”

He pulled open the passenger door of Baby and stepped in, bumping his head on the roof as he did. Sam frowned and buckled his seatbelt as Dean climbed into the driver’s side, whistling some stupid song to himself. Cas and Jack came next, loading themselves uncomfortably into the backseat. Sam saw Dean shoot a quick look back at them before popping a cassette tape into the player.

“Really?” Sam asked him. “Kansas?”

“What?” Dean bit back. “It’s _good_ , Sammy. And anyway, you know the rules.”

Sam didn’t reply.

“C’mon, say ‘em.”

Sam sighed and in the most monotonous voice he could muster, said: “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.”

Dean raised a hand to his ear and sighed, satisfied. Sam threw him a nasty look. 

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Could we please just go?” Cas asked irritably from where he sat, wedged in between Jack and large box of tapes. 

Dean rolled his eyes and started the engine. The car pulled off to a slow start and then sped up quickly, the hum of the motor loud and clear. Dean then proceeded to turn up the volume, much to Sam’s dismay. He shot his older brother another look.

Dean smiled as the music began. He pushed the gas pedal, steely determination plastered on his face.

_**Dust in the wind** _

_**All we are is dust in the wind** _


	2. the grand story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chuck has been there since the beginning.   
> watching.  
> \--------------  
> for day two of #suptober20! prompt: earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find this on my tumblr, trenchcas! i wrote this in like five minutes hahaha

Chuck couldn’t remember how many worlds he had created. 

It had been billions of years ago and he had been young and naive, a reckless overlord who never knew when enough was enough. So he had created universe upon universe, earth upon earth, angel upon angel. And nothing had ever seemed quite _enough_.

He had done all of this, of course, before locking Amara away. She had been a problem; always attacking every world that Chuck found somewhat usable. Whether it was just for fun or she really hated them, he had never bothered to ask. So he had locked his sister away and made _it._

Humanity- so brave, so fragile. And he had created them in his own image, to act like him, to feel what he felt. And they had let him down too. 

Five times he tried, and failed, before he realized exactly what he needed.

So Chuck had locked his beloved son down in the deepest reaches of the universe, and created them. The Winchesters.

Sam and Dean- his prized creations. His most valuable. Chuck had made them billions of years ago, spending centuries on end crafting their bodies into perfection, tuning everything from their fingers to the fine hairs on their eyelashes. And they had been perfect. 

Not perfect in the sense that they were _perfect_ \- no, Chuck had given up on perfection a long time ago because it had been a fruitless effort from the start. No, they were perfect for his story.

And eons had passed before they were born.

Chuck hadn’t been there that first night. But he remembered it, because the Earth had given a great quake. No one else could have felt it, because no one else was Chuck. It was quick and strong, like a riptide attacking the shore. And then it had left, and Chuck had gone back to writing his stories. 

The second time, Chuck had been there. 

Of course, he wasn’t physically there. But he had been watching this time, from up above. Not heaven- his own place. One that he had built for himself. 

Sam had been born on a warm May night, and the Earth had given an even larger shake. It had been enough to knock Chuck off his feet. And he had lain on the floor, marveling at his son. And six months later he had been the one to let Azazel into the house. He watched Mary burn on the ceiling. All according to plan.

His son Lucifer might have taken the credit for that one, but it had been Chuck that had told him to do so. Lucifer didn’t know that. 

And the brothers had grown up on the road, traveling the Earth with their father, who Chuck had taken a hand in crafting himself, a billion years ago.

Twenty-two years later, Jessica Moore burned on the ceiling, and Chuck had pulled Sam back into the game.

That was when Chuck had had an epiphany- these boys, their stories would need to be written down. And who could do that better than the Lord himself? So Chuck had sat down and began writing the Winchester Gospel.

It wasn’t until a few years later that Chuck had heard it. Clear as a bell: 

_Dean Winchester is saved._

And the words belonged to his favored son, the angel whose future Chuck had written all about.

A few months later, Chuck opened the front door of his rented house to none other than Sam and Dean Winchester themselves. (He had been expecting this, obviously.)

A month later, Chuck felt his second son walk the Earth again.

A year later, his eldest sons jumped into the pit, taking Sam Winchester with them. 

Another year passed, and Castiel reopened purgatory. 

Another year. Chuck blessed his prophet, and he read the Lord’s words for the Winchesters.

In 2014, the angels fell. Chuck watched. In 2015, Dean Winchester died and came back as a demon. Chuck watched. And he might have stopped by and watched a play about the boys in the meantime.

It was not until the year of Chuck 2016 that he finally came back to Earth. And he had found Amara again, and they had gone off to the far reaches of the world.

In 2019, Chuck burned his grandson.

Now, in 2020, Chuck sat back in his recliner and watched the Earth burn.


End file.
